Forgetting Allie
by Liggy-Jayne
Summary: After Sonny and Chad's relationship ended 12 years ago, Chad realised he would never love again so he adopted Allie. Allie is now 12 so Chad goes on a mission to track her parents down because no one could truly forget Allie. Could they? NOW FINISHED!
1. Beginning

**Hi everyone! This is my second fanfition! My first one was Operation Channy, which I got some great reviews from. By the way both Chad and Sonny are 35 in this story. I am very sorry I am going away for 5 days on Sunday so I will not post for a week but I will post one chapter tomorow morning before I go! Enjoy and please please please review!**

**Liggy **

**

* * *

**

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

"Allie! Your breakfast is getting cold!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Ok dad just coming!"

I heard her run down the stairs and appear in the kitchen door. Her beautiful blonde locks flew over her shoulders and her hazel brown eyes sparkled like a hundred diamonds.

"So what's for breakfast?" She jumped on to the stool by the breakfast bar and I slide over to her a plate of syrup covered pancakes. "Yummy!"

She tucked in quickly and I chuckled she ate so fast! By the time I had turned round to grab my plate of pancakes she had finished hers and was racing out the door at full speed. "Allie, lunch!" I shouted She ran back in took the lunch bag from me gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Thanks dad." She then ran back towards the door.

"Have a good day at school!" I shouted before I heard the door slam behind her. I sighed and stared down at the syrup covered pancakes. I had suddenly lost my appetite. I picked up my cup of coffee and headed upstairs into my office. I passed Allie's bedroom on the way up it was painted a lovely sunny yellow. I paused at the door remembering when Allie and I had painted it together after she had grown out of the baby pink room. Her leotards, tap shoes, ballet shoes, song lyrics, sheet music, scripts and guitar covered the floor. I smiled then continued up to my office. I sunk down into my leather chair by my desk. What am I going to do? I thought to myself as Allie's kitten, Mittens, jumped onto my lap lay down and started to purr.

It will have been 12 years tomorrow since I adopted Allie I could remember the day like it was yesterday.

Flashback 12 years

"Ding dong, Chad Dylan Cooper! Ding dong, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I groaned I really needed to change that doorbell. I got off my lazy backside and went to the door. It was pouring with rain outside, I looked around but there was no one there. I was just about to close the door when I looked down and saw a basket on the doorstep. I squatted down and lifted the blanket off the top of the basket, inside was a baby and she looked at me with her bright blue eyes (they didn't go hazel until later) and something about her made my heart ping. She was so cute I saw she had a gold locket around her neck, it shined like her eyes. I saw a note lying on her stomach so I picked it up and started to read it I realised it was some badly written poetry:

_This baby girl needs a dad,_

_And who better than my mate Chad._

_Take her, raise her, as your own,_

_So she will have a proper home._

_I'll watch over you from afar,_

_So I can have a jolly good laugh._

_I love her as I love no other,_

_Because I'm her fairy godmother!_

_Good luck!_

_PS. Don't you dare open the locket round her neck that is for her to open when she is old enough to have a mobile._

Wow that clinched it I was keeping this baby no matter what. Someone had obviously given this baby to me for an important reason so I was going to raise her, well. I picked up the basket and took her inside my house. Later I wondered what to name her I took another look at the locket but I kept to the letter's instruction and I didn't open it. It had a fancy A written on it. Then I realised exactly what to call my baby girl. Alison May Cooper. The "May" part was added as that is the name of my sister and she helped me to raise her. I nicknamed her Allie May.

I think I raised her very well. I quit my acting career and disappeared from the spotlight so Allie wouldn't have to cope with the paparazzi. No one ever knew about Allie. When she went to school if anyone ever questioned her she just said my name was Dill Cooper not in any way connected to Chad. She only ever told her close friends my real identity. We were all very careful to let Allie live a normal life. She didn't get too many designer clothes but my sister got her clothes that suited her.

But now it was her 12th birthday and for her birthday present she wants to find out who her birth parents are. Now this isn't a problem I have known who Allie's parents really are since she was about 6 years old. And to be honest Allie probably can handle the truth now. I think the real thing that is holding me back is that I don't know if I am emotionally capable of doing this.

I sighed again. I opened one of my drawers in my desk and pulled out a blue box I opened it and picked up the necklace that was inside it. It was Allie's 12th birthday present it was a beautiful silver Tiffany's necklace. That's when I decided that today, the day before Allie's 12th birthday, I was going to go and confront her parents.

Two hours later I was standing on a doorstep knocking on a bright yellow door. The door opened and standing in the door frame was Sonny Munroe.


	2. The meeting

**Hi everyone! Special shout out to my reviewers!**

LifeEverAfter **(OMG I WAS DEBATING ON WHETHER TO USE MAE OR MAY! Awesome name by the way!)**

xoxtruegryffindorxox** (My faithful reviewer! You reviewed Operation Channy as well!)**

CAEH1995** (I swear you reviewed Operation Channy as well...AWESOME!)**

channygirl33** (I LOVE THIS STORY TOO! Maybe even more than Operation Channy...)**

ilovesonnywithachancebcn **(I hope that chapter answers your worries about Allie!)**

almostlover-hopelessdream** (MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY :D )**

**Any new reviewers will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

**Go to the bottom for some IMPORTANT questions!**

* * *

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

I opened the door and saw the last person I ever expected to see ever again...on my doorstep. He looked serious but still as cute as ever.

"We need to talk."

I nodded and shouted without taking my eyes off him. "Honey! I am just going out for a walk!" I stepped out the door and closed it behind me. Then I followed him down the street and into a little cafe. I still hadn't said a word.

We sat down at a secluded table at the back of the cafe. A waitress came over to us and asked us what we wanted,

"A coffee please," Chad looked over at me "Sonny?"

"A hot chocolate will be fine thanks." The waitress walked away and I said "Its Alison now Chad." He rolled his eyes and we sat there in silence waiting for our drinks I asked him,

"The weather is nice at the moment."

"Very." He replied. The waitress came back over with our warm drinks and when she was out of ear shot Chad sighed and said,

"Ok, Sonny..."

"It's Alison."

"Sonny, you will always be known as Sonny to me." He sighed.

"You know that I didn't come all this way after 12 years to talk about the weather so I am just going to get straight to the point." He was talking in a weird robotic voice completely erased of feelings which was alien to me. He took a deep breath and leaned forward slightly.

"Sonny, why didn't you tell me that you got pregnant with my child after we broke up?"

I shot back away from him in shock. How the hell did he know that! "What..." I started to say before Chad butted in.

"Don't try to deny it Sonny I know it's true."

"How did you..."

"That is not important at the moment, what is, is why you didn't tell me."

I looked down at my own feet "I knew you would freak out."

His voice became softer for a moment. "Freak out or no freak out Sonny, you still should have told me."After a moment of silence Chad started to talk again but he was back to his robot voice.

"I am going to tell you a story about something that happened about 6 months after we broke up it will be exactly 12 years tomorrow. It was late Saturday night and I was watching TV when I heard a knock my door. I opened it and found a baby wrapped in a yellow blanket..." I lifted my head up sharply and looked straight into his eyes.

"What!" But he ignored me and continued to talk.

"I saw this note attached to her with some badly written poetry on it and so I did what the note said and adopted her and raised her as my own. When she was about 6 years old I saw some similarities between me and her and you and her. I thought I was going mad but to be on the safe side I found an old hairbrush of yours and sent it off for DNA testing. And it seems that I wasn't going mad, everything matched perfectly."

"Wait, wait, wait! Something's wrong here I didn't leave her on your doorstep I gave her to my mother to take to the orphanage. And she only took 5 minutes which wouldn't of been long enough to get to your house and back... She must have given her to someone..."

"Look that doesn't matter at the moment. It's her 12th birthday tomorrow and I want to tell her who her parents are but I am not going to tell her without your permission." I didn't say anything so he continued but he voice became softer.

"Allie means the world to me and..."

"Wait, Allie?" I butted in. "Like Alison, Allie, LIKE MY NAME ALLISON!" He looked uncomfortable.

"Yes I happen to like the name Alison, her full name is Alison May Cooper, named also after my sister who helped me raise her."

I smiled, I couldn't believe he named his child after me! What a lovely name Allie May Cooper. "So what's she like?" I asked.

He smiled for the first time this evening and all his features lit up. I then knew that Allie did mean the world to him. "She is amazingly gifted child. Apart from the fact she is blonde she is a spitting image of you. She has inherited our love for theatre as well as your voice and she loves to dance and is very inteligent. She naturally wants to be an actress and she is always asking about her parents."

He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Hey that's not fair you know I give in when you put on that face!" I moan.

"So you will do it?"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

He chuckled "I will never get bored of that. See you at 11:30?"

"I'll be there."

He paid the waitress and then at the door we parted from each other.

* * *

**I decided to add another authors note at the end of the chapter this time, for the fun of it!**

**Next time on Forgetting Allie...**

**Will we find out who "Honey" is?**

**Is Allie still thinking about her birth parents?**

**Who is Allie's Fairy Godmother?**

**What's in the locket?**

**And what were Sonny's feelings about the meeting?**

**Tune in next time for more Forgetting Allie to find out!**

**And what do you think the answers to some of these questions are?**

**BTW you can not sue if I don't answer all these questions in the next chapter.**

**Liggy x**


	3. Tears, Ideas and Singing!

**Hi everyone! This is my last chapter before I go away so you will have to wait till Friday to find out what happens tomorrow! **

**Thanks to my new reviewer Gabbie Wabbie and xoxtruegryffindorxox who will find out who the fairy godmother is in this chapter!**

**Enjoy half term english peeps! **

**Now I am off to Spain to enjoy the sun!**

**Byeeee!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

I opened my sunshine yellow door to my house and almost sprinted up stairs then collapsed onto my bed and wept for about an hour. Seeing Chad again brought back all the feelings I had had for him 12 years ago, too many feelings. After my eyes were dry of tears I decided to phone my best friend for help. After a couple of rings she picked up. "Tawni Hart speaking!"

"Tawni...Chad is back." I was sobbing again.

"Hold tight I will be there in 5."

"Ok." I sobbed a little more, and then I started to clear up a bit. I heard Tawni let herself in with the key I gave her for emergencies and this was one of them. She opened my door and sat down on my bed. "Tell me everything Sonny." She hadn't called me that since we were back at So Random. I ended up telling her everything. I told her about Chad's coldness towards me, my feelings for him and finally Allie.

"What am I going to do, with my long lost 12 year old daughter that I haven't seen since she was a baby?"

"Shop."

"What?"

"When we were that age we went shopping to bond with our mums so you should take her shopping as long as you take her into my shop."

"Actually Tawni that's not a bad idea!"

"I have my moments." Then I started to weep.

"Sonny I am so sorry! What did I do?"

"Chad used to say that."

"Aww Sonny..." She put an arm around me. I wept on her shoulder into the night. Then I knew that Alison had been shattered forever but Sonny was back ready and fighting.

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

I was lying in my hammock with my guitar, and the letter I had found in my locket all those years ago I reread it to myself.

_Hi girl,_

_I am Tawni and you should think of me as your fairy godmother. I think it must be quite hard to grow up without a mother but you have to understand I am defiantly not your mother. I left you on that step for a reason that I can't tell you but you will find out eventually. So this is what I am here for. You can text me with problems you have at school, boy problems or if you are just going through a rough patch feel free to text me. Remember your father and I will always be here for you._

_Love Tawni xxx_

_PS. Don't tell Chad it's funnier this way!_

Then her number was scribbled on the bottom of the letter. Enclosed in the locket was also a picture of her. I had called up Tawni many times over the years for help but I never told my father about the note. I clutched the locket close to my heart. Tawni was the nearest thing I had to a mother. I folded up the letter and carefully put it in the back pocket of my shorts. Then I picked up my guitar and started to play a song that Dad had played to me since I was very young it was called "Sympathy" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I started to sing:

_Stranger than your sympathy__  
__This is my apology__  
__I take myself from the inside out__  
__And all my fears have pushed you out_

_I wish for things that I don't need__  
__All I wanted__  
__And what I chase won't set me free__  
__All I wanted__  
__And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees_

_Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah__  
__Everything's all wrong yeah_

_Stranger than your sympathy__  
__I take these things so I don't feel__  
__And all these thoughts from the inside out__  
__Now my head's been filled with doubt_

_It's hard to lead the life you choose__  
__All I wanted__  
__When all your luck's run out on you__  
__All I wanted__  
__You can't see when all your dreams are coming true_

_Oh yeah it's easy to forget yeah__  
__You choke on the regrets yeah_

_Stranger than your sympathy__  
__All these thoughts you stole from me__  
__I'm not sure where I belong__  
__Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong_

_And I wasn't all the things__  
__I tried to make believe I was__  
__And I wouldn't be the one to kneel__  
__Before the dreams I wanted__  
__And all the talk and all the lies__  
__Were all the empty things disguised as me__  
__Yeah stranger than your sympathy stranger than your sympathy_

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

I walked into the back garden and saw Allie lying in her hammock strumming on her guitar singing "Sympathy" a song I had sung to her when she was very young. I smiled, I was so pleased that I was able to cope with that confrontation meeting. It will make Allie really happy. "Allie can you please go and clean your room."

She looked up and little puzzled "But I clean my room on Monday's."

"Yes but we have visitors coming round tomorrow."

"Duh! I could I forget! I will do it in a minute." She looked back down at her guitar.

I sat on the end of the hammock. "What are you thinking about?"

"My birth parents." "She turns to look at me. "Do you think they have forgotten about me?"

"Defiantly not Allie, no one could forget you."

"I would just like to meet them, just the once, to see what they are like and what I have inherited from them." She pauses, "especially my voice, I would love to see who I had inherited that from."

"Your mother defiantly."

She looked at me suspiciously, "Do you know something that I don't?"

"You will have to wait till tomorrow, now go and clean your room." A huge smile spread across her face. And she ran into the house. I later went to go and check on her. Her room was spotless and she had collapsed onto the bed, I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. "Night Allie."

Then I went to bed, trying not to think about what was going to happen tomorrow.


	4. All is revealed

**Hi everyone! I am back from Spain and I have written LOADS whilst I was out there, a few one shots and more on this story! So look forward to daily updates!**

**Thanks to my new reviewers:**

**SonnyButterflyxx1**

**Music-Luvr4296**

**Scarlet The Hedgehog 2009**

**Please keep the reviews coming and see what you think of this chapter!**

**Liggy x**

**

* * *

**

**Nigel Shaw's POV**

"Honey! Time to get up!" I shouted up the stairs. My weary girlfriend joined me downstairs took one look at the clock, swore, then ran back upstairs. I heard her have a quick shower and 15 minutes later she was back downstairs scoffing her breakfast. "Is everything ok love? I got out the shower last night and you were gone." She stared at me for a moment before going bright red.

"I am fine. Gotta go!" She got up leaving a half full bowl of cornflakes sitting on the table top.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Out!" I heard the door slam behind her. Something was wrong here, she went out last night and now she is going out this morning and hasn't told me where she was going either times. Something is very fishy...

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

"Happy Birthday Allie!" I shouted as Allie ran into the living room and flung her arms around me, I gave her a big hug.

"Thanks dad, today is gonna be great!"

"Ok sweetie pie, sit down I have something to tell you..." She looked puzzled but sat down on the sofa.

"Now you have to understand that this has been the only time I have lied to you. I said this to you to protect you and this is as hard for you as it is for me so I am begging you to not interrupt."

She nodded.

"It's about your birth parents." I heard her take a sharp intake of breath and stare at me with her big hazel brown eyes. I nearly cracked.

"Sweetie I have known who your birth parents are since you were about 6 years old. But you will understand why this is so hard for me to tell you and why I didn't tell all those years ago. This brings back a lot of painful memories for me Allie some I have told you and some I would rather forget."

She looked a bit concerned for me I don't think she has ever seen me look so distressed. But she can't see how much this is hurting me on the inside. I look down at my feet.

"The truth is Allie, I am your birth father." I can feel her eyes burning into me.

All she replied was, "What?"

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

"What?"

Dad brought his head up and looked straight into my eyes, I could feel his pain.

"Allie you must see it, you have to. We have exactly the same colour hair you love music and theatre just as I did and the way you handle situations is just like the way I handle situations..." He trailed off

"But I thought that was just because you raised me..." I felt confused this was big. Wait. I looked at him straight in the eyes. "So what about my mum?"

He laughed shakily. "Now this is what brings back the bad memories for me Allie, you might be able to guess."

I stared at him in shock as realisation dawned on me, "Oh no dad not..."

"Sonny Munroe." He took the words right out of my mouth. I gaped at him. Now I got it. Now I got why he never told me. Sonny Munroe is why Dad will never love again, why dad will never marry, why Dad will never be truly happy... I realised that he started to talk less about her as I got older I thought it was just because he was getting over her, but no its because she was my mum.

"That's why you talked less about her as I got older!"

"I thought you would want to see a picture of her but I couldn't do that as she looks exactly like you."

"What?" I said for the second time today.

"The way your hair falls over your shoulders, your hazel brown eyes, the shape of your face everything exactly like yours mothers, the only difference between you and Sonny looks wise is your blonde, she is brunette."

Then he smiled

"And if she tells you her name is Alison ignore her and call her Sonny." He chuckled

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why did you tell me now?"

He looked down again, "I went and talked to her yesterday and told her that I knew about our baby, you."

I had tears in my eyes now. "You did that? For me?"

He leaned over and gave me a hug. "Of course I did Allie, you mean the world to me!"

I was sobbing now, it was the best thing he has ever done for me. He looked at his watch. "You better dry those tears we are expecting a visitor.

"Who?" I asked. I heard the door bell ring and Dad got up to answer it.

He smiled , "your mother." I stared at him and followed him to the door and there standing there was...

Sonny Munroe.

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

I stood on the doorstep of Chad's mansion, I bet nothing had changed. I rang the door bell, "ding dong!" The bell sounded cheerfully. Well he had changed that but his previous door bell was getting a little sad. A few minutes later Chad opened the door.

"Hi," he said but I didn't answer because I was staring at the girl who had come out of Chad's living room. Chad was so right, she looked exactly like me. Eventually I managed to say,

"Hi,"

She replied "Hi,"

"I'm Alison."

She smiled. "No you're not, you're Sonny."

I turned to Chad, "Chad!" I was aware that I was moaning like a six year old. "You told her to do that on purpose!"

He laughed, "Come in Sonny." I stepped into the house and looked around, I was right except from the doorbell nothing had changed. Then I turned my attention back to the twelve year old girl standing in front of me.

"You're Allie right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"And I am guessing you know..." I trailed off.

She nodded again. I don't think either of us could take the tension any longer. She hurled herself towards me and hugged me tight. I lifted her up so her head was resting on my shoulder, she was surprisingly light. I felt her tears drop onto my shoulder and soon enough I was crying too. "I can't believe Chad was right..." I pulled away from her so I could look into her hazel brown eyes so similar to mine. "You look exactly like me!"

She hugged me again. I never wanted to let her go. We both heard Chad chuckle behind me. Both of us turn our heads and said,

"Shut up!" We all laughed and I put her down on the floor but she still continued to hug me.

"You're outnumbered Chad." I said to Chad and then I turned back to my beautiful daughter, wow that sounded weird in my head, "You wanna show me your room Allie?"

"Do I ever!" She replied. As Allie ran up the stairs I turned back and winked at Chad. He just shook his head at me and chuckled then walked into the kitchen.


	5. Bonding

**Hi everyone! Ok some people are a little confused about who Nigel Shaw is. He is a character that I have made up and he is just a normal average guy. Not famous or rich just normal. He lives in Sonny's house with her. You will find out a bit more about him in the chapter after this one which I will post later today.**

**Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming!**

**Liggy x**

**

* * *

**

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I had a mum, and she loved me! I sprinted up to my room and she followed me up.

"Wow," she gasped as she walked into my room.

"What?" I asked. I suppose my room was quite impressive, it was the same size as Dad's and one wall was just mirrors with a rail for me to practise my ballet on. My bed was a double bed and was in the centre of the room.

She smiled, "It's the same colour as my room back at home."

I went over to the side of my bed and picked up my acoustic guitar and handed to her. "Dad said I got my singing voice from you, will you sing for me?" She blushed and took the guitar from me.

"What has your dad told you about me!"

"Please..." I looked at her with my big puppy dog eyes.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Fine,"

"Yes!" I sat down on my bed next to her.

"Ok this is a song your father used to sing for me, join in if you know the words."

She started to strum the guitar then she closed her eyes and started to sing. She had an amazing voice, so pure.

_Yeah, yeah-yeah_

_I'm a Superman__  
__I can take your hand__  
__And fly you anywhere__  
__You want to go, yeah_

_I can read your mind__  
__Like a billboard sign__  
__And tell you everything__  
__You want to give up_

_I'll be your hero_

(Here I joined in because I remembered the song.)

_Cause I... I can be everything you need__  
__If you're the one for me__  
__Like gravity I'll be unstoppable__  
__I... yeah, I believe in destiny__  
__Or maybe an ordinary girl__  
__Without a soul__  
__But if you're the one for me__  
__I'll be your hero__  
__Oh, I'll be your hero__  
__I'll be your hero_

_So incredible__  
__Some kind of miracle__  
__When it's meant to be__  
__I'll become a hero__  
__So I'll wait, wait__  
__Wait, wait for you_

_Yeah, I'll be your hero__  
__Yeah_

(I then saw Dad hovering at the door and indicated for him to come in, so he sat down next to Sonny and started to sing with us.)

_Cause I... I can be everything you need__  
__If you're the one for me__  
__Like gravity I'll be unstoppable__  
__I... yeah, I believe in destiny__  
__Or maybe an ordinary girl__  
__Without a soul__  
__But if you're the one for me__  
__I'll be your hero, yeah__  
__Yeah, I'll be your hero__  
__Yeah, I'll be your hero... hero_

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

After a while I wondered what they were doing so I wandered upstairs and heard the song I used to sing to Sonny, it almost broke my heart hearing it again. But this wasn't me singing this was a female voice, at the top of the stairs I realised it was Sonny singing. Beautiful. I peeked round Allie's door, and by this time Allie had started to sing. They looked so right together, they looked like how mother and daughter were supposed to look. I especially gazed at Sonny she looked so stunning. Then I noticed Allie indicating for me to join them. I went in and sat down next to Sonny and started to sing. I put my arm around her neck she turned and smiled at me.

At the end of the song we just sat there in silence for a moment it was lovely, for a moment we felt like a family.

"Wow." Allie said.

"I told your mother had an amazing voice didn't I?"

"No not that. We sounded really good together!"

"I know we did!" Sonny said and she leaned over and gave Allie a big hug. "Hey Allie, as I was caught a little off guard with your birthday present. So if your dad agrees..." She looked back at me. "Do you want to go out and shop for present this afternoon?"

I saw my daughter's eyes grow in shock at Sonny, then she turned to me. "Please!"

I smiled "Fine." I said.

"Hey Allie why don't you get your shoes on, I will be down in a moment."

"Ok!" She ran down the stairs at full speed.

Sonny turned back to me with a touch of concern in her voice, "Is it ok that I am taking your daughter away from you on her birthday, I mean I can always fake a phone call and pretend something's up at work..."

"Sonny." I tilted her chin so she was looking straight at me. She immediately blushed.

"It is really ok, she has wanted to meet you for nearly her whole life. Go have fun." She gave me an unexpected hug and then said,

"Thanks Chad! You're the best!"

Then like her daughter she legged it down stairs and I heard her say, "Come on Allie we better go if we are going to beat the traffic!" I heard the door slam behind them.

I groaned and let myself fall backwards onto Allie's bed.

I thought to myself_, no Chad you can't do this to yourself you can't let yourself think that she might like you._ It hurt so much, but I had to say it.

"She has a boyfriend, and a life. Not like you who for the last 12 years have thought about her nonstop and but the painful reality of it is..."

A big lump appeared in my throat. _Come on Chad say it. _

"She hasn't thought about you once."

Then for the first time in my life I shed tears over a girl. But the difference was this wasn't just any girl.

This was Sonny Munroe.


	6. SHOPPING!

**Hi everyone! I am loving all the new reviewers and if you haven't reviewed yet, get those fingers out and get typing! On to "grammar issues" I know my grammar isn't perfect, but I am 13 years old I haven't learnt all the rules yet so give me a break! I was going to ask what people thought of my choice in songs for this story. This is the first time I have used songs in a story, so tell me what you think and did anyone know the first song I used? **

**Just giving you a heads up here, the next chapter after this one contains A LOT OF DRAMA so much my heart nearly breaks writing in. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. And review, review, review!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Allie May Cooper **

"Sonny, you can't be serious, you can't be buying me clothes from Miss Hart it's really expensive, like designer!" Sonny and I were standing down one of the streets I never been down as Aunt May had always said it had been too expensive. Hardly anyone at my school owned any piece of clothing from down this street and I went to a posh private school!

Sonny looked relaxed, "Oh its ok I am very friendly with Miss Hart ." We walked into the shop, it was a pink palace, amazing. "Tawni!" Sonny shouted.

I frowned, wait I know that name, where do I know that name from? Suddenly this girl about Sonny's age came out from the back of the shop she was blonde just like me and very pretty. THEN I knew how I knew that name. Tawni Hart was my fairy godmother. I checked the locket just to make sure. Yep that was her.

"Allie this is my best friend Tawni Hart." I just stared at her in shock.

"You, you, you!" Is all I stuttered.

"Sonny I just want to show Allie something round the back, whilst we are gone do you want to pick out some clothes that you think she might like?"

Sonny shrugged."Ok."

Tawni took me by the hand and almost dragged me into a room at the back of the shop.

"You're my fairy godmother."

"Of course!"

"Wait...to check you are my fairy godmother who do I have a crush on?"

"Tommy Sullivan."

"And why can't I date him?"

"Because he is going out with a slut from the cheerleading squad."

"OMG you really are my fairy godmother!"

"Yep, wait I thought we had already established that?"

"So you left me on Chad's doorstep knowing that he was my father?"

"Yep!"

I hugged her. "Thank-you for helping me through the bad times Tawni."

"Hey that's ok Allie! I was just trying to help!"

"Anyway because you told me your dress size a while ago and I have seen a couple of pictures of you I have made a Tawni special for you and only you." She pulled out a beautiful baby pink dress.

"Tawni! This is amazing!"

"Now go and try it on, I want your mother to see you in it!"

"Ok! Eeeeek!" I always squeak when I get excited.

A couple of minutes later I stepped out the dressing room.

"Wow," said Sonny.

"Does it look ok?" I asked shyly

"Allie you look stunning!" Sonny stuttered

Tawni skipped around the room "I've done it again!" She said in her singsong voice. "Alison May Cooper you will go to the ball!" We all laughed.

"Hey Tawni, how did you know Allie's dress size?" Sonny asked. I looked at Tawni nervously.

She shrugged, "I do my research." Wow she lies so easily, not like me.

"Oh ok. Allie you go and get changed whilst I pay." Sonny said and tried to find her credit card in her purse.

"No no! A present from me!" Tawni exclaimed.

I walked into the dressing room and started to get changed back into my jeans and t-shirt. Suddenly I heard a small scream. I was pretty much dressed apart from my socks and shoes so I ran out and saw Sonny looking very white. She looked like she had seen a ghost. I could faintly hear Tawni trying to reassure her.

"Sonny are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Allie your mother is fine she has just had a little shock. Could you go round the back and get her a glass of water?"

"Sure."

I went round the back and after a couple of minutes of hunting I found a glass and filled it up with water. When I came back out Sonny is still looked a bit pale but she didn't seem to be in shock anymore. I handed the glass of water to her.

"Thanks sweetie." She gulped it down quickly then forced a smile onto her face and said, "Ready to go?"

"Are you sure Sonny you are still looking a bit pale?"

"I am fine."Her voice went all high and squeaky like mine did when I was in denial. But I pretended to ignore this. I gave Tawni a quick hug, which seemed to surprise Sonny. Then we started to walk home.

We walked home in silence but after a while the colour came back into Sonny's face and she seemed happier so I decided to ask her a question I had wanted to ask her all day.

"Sonny. What happened between you and dad? He would never tell me."

She laughed, "Well I suppose he wouldn't. Your dad and I had a very complicated relationship. It was very pressured being under the public eye and over time we argued more and more and eventually we decided to end our relationship after a big row we had, where he refused to commit." She sighed and sat down on the park bench.

"But I seem to of made the same mistake again."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"A couple of years after you were born I started to date this other guy. I have been with him for 10 years and he still hasn't even talked about marriage!"

"Ouch."

"I know." She smiled, "But when I saw your father again..."

"What?" I encouraged.

She looked at me and her eyes said it all. That's when I knew she loved him.

"I have said enough. Come on Allie we better get you home."

"Ok."

Sonny then hailed a taxi and we went home.


	7. Broken hearted tears

**Hi everyone! This has been officially my favourite chapter to write and read. Even though it's so sad... Please comment LOADS on this chapter, I have tried hard to get it perfect. This chapter has LOADS OF DRAMA from all the characters and it will be revealed what made Sonny scream. **

**COMMENT LOADS PLEASE**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing this chapter!**

**Liggy x**

* * *

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

"We're back Dad!" I heard Allie call out to me. I heard the door slam behind them. I walked out of the kitchen and saw them in the hallway taking their shoes off.

"Hi sweetheart! Buy anything nice?" I asked.

"Yep!" She waved a Miss Hart bag in front of my face.

"Allie why don't you go and put on the dress we brought to show your dad?

"Ok!" Allie bounced up the stairs and Sonny and I walked into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you went with her to Miss Hart ! It's really expensive there!

She shrugged. "I know the owner."

"Oh!" I smacked my forehead. "Tawni Hart! Of course."

"Wow you actually remembered her name. Impressive."

"Hey! I did date you 5 years!"

Awkward silence.

"Allie!" I exclaimed. Allie had appeared in her gorgeous pink dress she looked so grown up! I felt tears come into my eyes she looked so beautiful just like her mother.

"You like it dad?"

"A lot Allie." I went over and hugged her.

"Hey! You will crease the dress!" We all laughed. "OK I am going to take it off now so I don't get it dirty."

"Ok sweetie." Sonny shouted but she was already running back up the stairs.

I sighed, "Ok we need to talk about what happens next.

She sighed and sunk down onto one of the stools, I did this also. We both knew this was going to come at some point or another.

"Ok then."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

She sighed again. "I don't know."

"We have to talk about this Sonny."

"I know it's just..."

"What?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"See Allie? Why don't you like her?" _Wow that was painful to say._

"No, I love Allie to pieces it's just you!" _My heart almost broke there and then._

"Me?" I replied.

"You know what I mean Chad. I don't know if I can emotionally cope with seeing you weekly." _Wow, did she just say that she had feelings for me?_

"Look its probably best for all of us if I just walk out of that door and never come back." She stood up and picked up her purse. _What! No she can't leave me again! There is no way I can have my heart broken twice!_

"Sonny! You know that's not true!"

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

I quietly crept downstairs, I heard Dad and Sonny fighting,

Look its probably best for all of us if I just walk out of that door and never come back." _It wouldn't be best for me!_

"Sonny! You know that's not true!" I heard my dad exclaim I could hear the pain in his voice, he was almost begging. _Dad! Poor Dad! He is going to be a wreck!_

I could feel tears running down the side of my face. I heard them walking towards me so I ran to the top of the stair and sat there crying silently.

"Sonny!"

Sonny appeared in the hallway. "No Chad!"

Dad followed her and stood with his back towards me. Sonny looked up and saw me, tears still streaming down my face. She bit her lip and let one single tear fall down onto her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said then she turned and left.

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

"Sonny!"

I walked to the door and turned back round to him. "No Chad!"

Then I saw Allie sitting there tears streaming down her face. I knew she had heard at least some of our conversation. I looked back at Chad he was pleading with me. He looked heartbroken it was worse the second time round. I looked back up at Allie and my heart broke. A single tear fell from my eyes and slid down my face.

"I'm sorry." I almost whispered and then I turned and left.

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

I stood there in shock. My brain couldn't seem to take it in. She had gone. And by the look on her face, she was never coming back. I heard a loud sniff behind me. I whipped around and saw Allie sitting at the top of the stairs. Tears were streaming down her face. Millions of thoughts rushed into my head, how long had she'd been there for? How much had she heard?

"Allie." She stood up and ran into her room and slammed it hard. I could hear her weeping in her room.

I sighed and walked into the living room and I collapsed in a heap on to the black leather sofa. My heart had officially broken in two. I felt worthless. I had been smashed into millions of little pieces and I was left to clean up the mess. I loved her so much. And then I was crying again.

**Allie May Cooper's POV**

"Tawni, I thought she liked me!" I sobbed into the phone.

"She does Allie, she loves you! It's not you who would stop her from coming back... It's Chad." Tawni spoke to me threw the phone.

"What?"

"Allie, you have to understand. Chad and Sonny love each other very much. But Sonny has a boyfriend." She paused.

"But I have a plan."

I smiled. "I am all ears."

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

I ran home, but apart from that one tear, I couldn't cry. I think I was still in shock. I turned the key in the lock of my yellow front door. I walked into my small but cosy kitchen and I saw Nigel sitting at the round kitchen table staring into his cup of coffee. When my keys collided with the wooden table, Nigel looked up at me. "We need to talk."

What is wrong with all these men at the moment? All they want to do is talk!

"What is it Nigel? Because I am not in a very pleasant mood." I start to take my coat off.

"Where have you been going these last couple of days? Is it to see another guy?"

I whipped around quickly, my coat still in my hands, I narrowed my eyes at him. Oh he is going to get it now. I threw my coat on the floor and walked towards him. I was livid.

"You dare talk to ME about being unfaithful!" This is when I started to shout. "WHAT ABOUT YOU! THIS AFTERNOON I SAW YOU IN A LIPLOCK WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!"

He just stared at me I don't know if it was because of my outburst or the piece of information I had supplied him with.

"And you know what Nigel, WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 10 YEARS and you haven't even talked about marriage!"

I paused for a moment to let him take this in.

"You know what Nigel, get out of my house."

"What?" He replied stunned.

"You heard me! Get out of my house! I am sick of your lying, cheating, accusing butt hurting me! You have one hour to get out of my house. Any stuff that is left is going in the trash. You got that?"

Still shocked he nodded. I picked up my coat and stormed out the house and walked and walked until I got to the park. I sat down on the park bench Allie and I was sitting on earlier and cried.

And I didn't mean a few tears; I was crying my eyes out. I let out everything, first poured out the feelings of hate and disgust that I had for Nigel. Then the image of Allie's sad face came back into my head. And I burst into a new wave of tears. I thought about how much I regretted putting her in the orphanage and how happy she was when we went shopping and her face when I left her.

And then the last person I cried over was the heart broken little boy that I had left on the doorstep. Chad Dylan Cooper. How much I loved him and cared for him. I remembered how much I had cried the last time we broke up and the state if depression I went into. The way I was always happy around him and the way his voice was bliss to my ears and his laugh always made my day. The way he smiled and his blue eyes lit up. I just wanted to be in his strong arms and for him to tell me he everything was going to be ok and he loved me...

I must have sat there weeping for over an hour. Eventually my phone rang.

It was Chad.

"Sonny, Allie's missing."

"I am on my way." I wiped my eyes and made my way to Chad's house.


	8. And they lived happily ever after

**Ok everyone! This is my last chapter on this story! I don't want it to end, but it has to... But I am thinking of doing a sequel on Allie later but I need to get some other stories that I have kept in my head for a while now written first before I start a sequel. If you have any ideas for a sequel give me a shout!**

**I want to give a special shout out to my mate Nina who likes to call herself the editor of my stories (don't ask) and is one of the few people that actually knows what I am writing about!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and review review review!**

**Love Liggy x**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

I stood on Chad's doorstep for the second time that day. Chad opened the door before I had the chance to ring the doorbell.

"Come in."

I stepped into the house but kept my coat and shoes on because I had a feeling I wasn't going to be staying here for very long. I sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen and swung my legs back and forth like a little girl. But Chad seemed too anxious to sit down, instead he started pacing and he though his thoughts aloud.

"Ok, she hasn't taken anything so she can't be outside for long. She is defiantly not in the house, I have checked her friend's houses, I have checked the school... I can't believe she would do something like this! It's not like Allie at all! If she is angry she makes people know."

He stopped and pointed at me, "She got that from you."

"Hey!" I exclaimed in protest, but he started to pace again.

"If she is upset or thinking she normally goes outside in her hammock, but she is not there. Why the hell did she do this to me! I mean..."

I put my hand out to stop him pacing and babbling.

"Chad I know young girls. She won't of gone far, probably just gone somewhere so she can think straight." I thought back to me, earlier in the park. "She's got a house key right?"

"Yeah..."

I got up and said, "Well I suggest we go to the park and see if she is there."

"Ok." He seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Then we walked out the front door in search of Allie.

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV **

We searched the whole park from top to bottom but found nothing. Eventually we collapsed onto a park bench. We sat in silence for a bit, both of us thinking. After a while I turned to her.

"Sonny, as we are sitting here can we please talk. You know we have to do it sometime."

She sighed, "I know Chad but it brings back..." She looks down at her feet.

"Brings back what Sonny?" I asked but my voice was gentle.

She bit her lip. "It brings back all these feelings and emotions."

"I know Sonny, but we have to talk about it for Allie's sake."

"I know." We were silent for a moment.

I took a deep breath "Ok first does your partner know?"

"Hey! How did you know I had a boyfriend?" Phew only boyfriend I had suspected maybe fiancée or even husband.

"When I came to talk to you about Allie you shouted 'Honey! I am just going out for a walk.' Up the stairs."

"Oh well, erm." She looked uncomfortable.

"I broke up with Nigel earlier today."

"Really!" I exclaimed in surprise. She rolled her eyes at me and then put her head on my shoulder.

"Sonny," I chocked. _Say it Cooper!_

"What Chad?" She said softly.

"I have missed you so much."

She sat up and looked at me in shock for a moment but then her eyes softened. I think she could see the fear of rejection in my eyes.

She leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I missed you too Chad." We sat there for a moment just looking into each other's eyes, it was lovely. The sun was setting behind us and was scattering rays of sunlight over her face. Eventually I said.

"Sonny, I never got over you, I have never been on another date since you left it never was quite the same without you." I paused and looked into her eyes nervously, they comforted me.

"Let's give us a go again Sonny. I have grown up since we broke up. But over the years I realised that I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go. Because, because..."

A huge lump had appeared my throat but I fought against it. I had to say it.

"I love you Sonny."

A huge smile spread across her face and a couple of tears fell down her face.

"I love you too Chad."

"And I know you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

She immediately threw her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. She pulled away and looked at me. She still had tears in her eyes but she looked so happy.

"Th-thank-you Chad, but you have to promise me one thing."

"And what might that be?"

"After we get married in a year or so, I want the whole world to know that Allie is our daughter. No one is going to forget Allie ever again."

"Definatly."

We hear a rustle from the bushes.

"Took you guys long enough!"

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

"Took you guys long enough!"

"ALLIE!"

Both Chad and I shouted in union and leapt up and engulfed Allie in a hug.

"Allie, you scared us!" I said as we broke away from the hug. Chad just shook his head at Allie.

"Alison May Cooper. Don't you dare do that ever again! I would ground you but..."

"You are too much of a loving caring father to do so?" Allie suggested helpfully. Chad laughed, I felt his arm slip around my waist and pull me in close.

"No, I am just too happy to ground you." He kissed my forehead and I snuggled into his neck. Allie raised her eyebrows in surprise and amusement.

"Did I miss something?"

Chad glanced at me, I gave him a small nod.

"Your mother and I are engaged."

"YES!" _Where did that come from?_ Wait I knew that voice.

"Tawni?" I said. Tawni stepped out from behind a couple of trees and ran over to both of us, and gave Chad and I a huge hug. When she let us breath again she turned to Allie.

"High five my SFG your plan worked!" Tawni high fived Allie and said,

"Well played my LAK!"

"My SFG?" I asked in a puzzled voice.

"My LAK?" Chad questioned in an equally puzzled voice.

"My stylish fairy godmother." Allie replies.

"My Little Alliekins." Tawni replies.

Chad and I's mouths dropped. "Wait you left Allie Chad's doorstep?"

"Yes! Keep up Sonny!" Tawni gave Allie a look like _"What is wrong with your parents?"_

"Come on lets go back to your place Chad and I will explain to you what happened." Tawni said.

When we got back to Chad's, Tawni explained that Sonny's mum was in a rush so she gave her the baby to take to the orphanage but instead she left Allie on Chad's doorstep. She waited to see that Chad had taken her in first before she left. About 7 years later she got a text from Allie saying "are you my fairy godmother?" from then on she had been in constant contact with Allie helping her with problems that Chad couldn't exactly help with. Allie had phoned Tawni after I had left and Tawni said she had a plan to get us back together. So she and Allie planned that she would pretend to run away, Tawni would pick her up at the end of her street and have some Tawni time together and then return. And for the first time we realised Tawni wasn't as dim as she made out to be.

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

One year later.

"Now we welcome onto the stage, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

The crowd stood up for a standing ovation as I walked onto the TV show.

"Now today Chad is going to tell us why he disappeared from the spotlight all those years ago. Over to you Chad!"

"Ok it is quite a complicated story but I am going to try and make it as simple as possible for you to understand. There are two that made my life what it is today."

"When Sonny left me I was alone, depressed, on alcohol and thinking of drugs and suicide. But then I found her, sitting on my doorstep, she was like me, alone. I took her in and raised her as my own. I quit show business for her.

At 7, I knew who her birthparents were.

At 11, I confronted her birthparents."

"Who were her birthparents Chad?" The presenter asked.

"Sonny Munroe and I."

I heard the whole studio audience gasp but I continued.

"At 12, Sonny was reunited with her daughter. At 12, Sonny broke my heart again. At 12, Sonny and I got engaged."

The audience went crazy! Laughing, shouting, screaming, awing, crying every single emotion was in there. I signalled for them to quieten down because I hadn't yet finished my story.

"At 12 and a half, Sonny and I got married. At 13, I am sitting here today as a married man with one daughter. And the happiest man on earth."

The whole audience awed

"I would now like to introduce to you my wife Sonny, and my daughter, Allie May Cooper."

As Sonny and Allie walked onto the stage the audience went crazy again. They had obviously been waiting for this as long as I had

I had to shout over the noise.

"If possible we would like to sing you all a song!"

Sonny handed me a guitar and we started to sing hero. Allie soared above us all with her young pure voice. I looked at us, Sonny had her arm around Allie and was cuddled into my neck and Allie looked the happiest she had in years. We looked like a real family not one of those fake ones, a real loving family. And I loved every second of it. Sonny let go of Allie so she could sit up straight to do her solo. Allie, beautiful Allie, I hope one day she will fall in love and be as happy as I am now.

**Liggy's POV**

And there we must leave Chad, Sonny and Allie, singing into the evening night. Because I know that together, with love and laughter they will live happily ever after.


	9. SEQUEL!

**Hi everyone!**

**No this is not another chapter it is about the sequel to Forgetting Allie - Finding Allie! Yeah I know not very original I might change the name later... Anyway I am uploading the first chapter today! I have the basic plot line planned out but any suggestions are very much appreciated! Here is the summary:**

_Allie's in trouble Nigel has come back and he's after her parents but this time he's got back up. With the help of her friends goes on a journey finding who she really is and maybe on the way she will find love..._

**OOOOOOHHHHHHH! Nigel's back! I am also bringing in some of the other So Random characters! Tell me what you think!**

**Love Liggy**


End file.
